totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czy wiesz co jesz?
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 22 Szef: '''Ostatnio na zimnej, mroźnej Syberii... Clipy '''Szef: '''Finałowa szóstka podążała na szczyt wzgórza! Na ścieżce była cała masa gównianych pułapek, na które uczestnicy wpadali. Dziewczyny dopadł wybuch brudnej bielizny, wulgarny Tomek wpadł w ruszome piaski, a pan Patryczek wpadał w coś na każdym kroku! Nic, więc dziwnego, że wygrał szkop Severin! :P Na ceremonii do eliminacji wskazał Kingę i dziewczyną zrobiło się bardzo smutno... W tym odcinku właśnie powróciłem do Totalnej Porażki :P Chris został pozwany do sądu przez te staruszki (przez co nie ma ani Chrisa ani staruszek), więc to ja dziś prowadzę program :P Tak, więc czas na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!!!!!!!!!!! Poranek na Syberii Domek - Pokój Chłopaków Patrick coś sobie notował, a Thomas robił rozgrzewkę przed wyzwaniem. '''Severin: '''No i to mi się podoba! W końcu jest spokój i nikt nikomu nie dokucza :) '''Patrick: '''A jakby tak było? (please) '''Severin: '''Wolę nie myśleć co by było gdyby tak było xDDD '''Thomas: '''Nie rozgrzany jeszcze doznałbym kontuzji jakiejś kontuzji uganiając się za tym frajerem. '''Patrick: '''Ja tu widzę tylko jednego frajera - Ciebie! :P '''Thomas: '''Niektóre słowa mogą cię nawet kosztować życie :) Thomas rozgrzewać nogi. '''Patrick: '''Grozisz mi? xD Przecież mam czarny pas, więc nie masz szans ;D '''Thomas: '''Czarny pas? Pewnie w byciu idiotą... tu się zgodzę :P '''Patrick: '''Jestem zdecydowanie mądrzejszy od ciebie! Dodatkowo jestem najmiłosierniejszą i najbardziej dobroczynną osobą na Świecie :) Thomas się roześmiał. '''Thomas: '''Jak my takich najmiłosierniejszych ludzi mamy to ja kurwa pierdolę! xDDDD Thomas skończył się rozgrzewać. '''Severin: '''Dobra, przyniosę wam coś do picia. :) '''Thomas i Patrick: '''Spoko! Severin wyszedł. '''Patrick: '''Ty to jesteś jednak pizda ;P '''Thomas: '''No to teraz nie żyjesz! Thomas i Patrick zaczęli się bić i rozbijali wszystko wokół. '''Thomas: '''Nawet bronić twarzy nie umiesz xD Thomas przypalił Patrickowi w twarz, jednak nadal się bili. Domek - Pokój Dziewczyn Muriel i Sierra podsłuchiwały przez ścianę bijatykę. '''Muriel: '''No, no jest moc! Mogliby w radiu takie ciekawe rzeczy dawać, a nie pieprzyć ciągle o tej polityce :P '''Sierra: '''Pani Muriel nie ma telewizora? '''Muriel: '''Ależ oczywiście, że mam! To pytanie chyba było retoryczne? xD '''Sierra: '''Wydaje mi się, że tak xD Ciekawe kto z nich wygra ;D '''Muriel: '''Nawet postawiłabym na Patricka :P '''Sierra: '''Dlaczego? :) '''Muriel: '''Gdyby Thomas olałby walkę to Patrick wygrałby walkowerem i ten co postawił na Patricka wygrałby niezłe siano! :D '''Sierra: '''W zależności ile by postawił ;D '''Muriel: '''Bogata jestem, więc mi obojętne czy 50 czy 500 dolców xDDD '''Sierra: '''Ale nie oszukujmy się - Thomas! :) '''Muriel: '''Thomas i wszystko w tym temacie! ;) Sierra zaczęła coś pstrykać w laptopie. '''Muriel: '''A co takiego robisz Sierra, że spytam? ;) '''Sierra: '''Piszę odcinek takiej jednej swojej fikcji :) '''Muriel: '''Fikcji czego? xD '''Sierra: '''Totalnej Porażki! Sezon jest w Paryżu i prowadzi go Lindsay! ;D '''Muriel: '''To wręcz zadziwiające! A ile odcinków? :) '''Sierra: '''26 odcinków, uwielbiam tak długie sezony <3 '''Muriel: '''A mi to tam obojętne xD '''Sierra: '''Może dzisiaj uda mi się napisać odcinek. <3 '''Muriel: '''Bardzo dobrze, aż przeczytam sobie :) '''Sierra: '''Najgorszy scenariusz, jak podczas pisania końcówki nagle wyłączą prąd... Wtedy nieźle się wkurzam i demoluję pół pokoju :D '''Muriel: '''Ja bym z tego powodu cały hotel zdemolowała ;P '''Sierra: '''No ciekawe xD '''Muriel: '''Coś się zaczęło dziać! Sierra podeszła do Muriel i ponownie podsłuchiwała chłopaków. Domek - Pokój Chłopaków Severin przybył do pokoju z napojami. Thomas i Patrick nagle się przestali bić. '''Severin: '''Przyniosłem napoje, jakie chcecie... O jej! :O Co tutaj się stało do jasnej ciasnej!? '''Patrick: '''To spytaj, bo ja nic takiego nie zrobiłem! :) '''Thomas: '''Za ten tekst mam ci poprawić? -.- '''Patrick: '''Nie! :/ '''Severin: '''Aha, czyli się biliście... W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wyzwanie będzie spokojne, bo się tam pozabijacie :/ '''Thomas: '''O mnie się nie martw xD '''Severin: '''Nie mam zamiaru. I tak jestem pewien, że wrócisz do domu dziś. '''Thomas: '''No ciebie ewidentnie coś pojebało! Widocznie zaraziłeś się od Patricka, więc w sumie się nie dziwię xDDD '''Severin: '''Eh... '''Patrick: '''Co poradzisz? Życie :/ '''Thomas: '''Dokładnie, twoje życie to wielka porażka :P '''Severin: '''EJ! '''Thomas: '''No dobra, dobra... '''Szef: '''Uwaga łamagi! Do stołówki w tej sekundzie i to natychmiast!!! '''Severin: '''A co ze śniadaniem? '''Szef: '''NATYCHMIAST!!! Uczestnicy prędko pobiegli do stołówki. Wyzwanie '''Szef: '''Dobra ofiary! Chris jest w sądzie, więc to ja prowadzę program! Mam nadzieję, więc wszystkim się to podoba!? ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''JASNE! '''Szef: '''CO!? '''Uczestnicy: '''Tak jest panie kucharzu! '''Szef: '''Ok! Wasze wyzwanie przedstawia się następująco... Za chwilę zjecie pięć posiłków, które będziecie musieli odgadnąć w pokoju zwierzeń! Będziecie mieć zawiązane oczy! Jedynie po smaku, węchu i dotyku będziecie musieli rozpoznać to co zjedliście! Osoba, która odgadnie najmniej posiłków... odpada z programu! JASNE!? '''Uczestnicy: '''Tak jest Szef! '''Thomas: '''A ja kurde myślę, że niektórzy tutaj np. Patrick nawet bez opaski nie rozpoznałby kurczaka xDDD '''Szef: '''Pozwoliłem ci się odezwać!? '''Thomas: '''Wręcz przeciwnie :) '''Szef: '''No widzisz :P To lecimy z pierwszym daniem! Danie nr 1 Uczestnicy mieli już zawiązane oczy, a Szef każdemu wystawiał to samo danie na stół. '''Szef: '''Za zdejmowanie opaski, rozmowy na podczas jedzenia i po itp. dyskwalifikacja z programu! Wybuchło wielkie przerażenie. '''Szef: '''No, czyli dotarło. Macie dosłownie 10 sekund na spróbowanie i powąchanie tego po czym koniec rundy i udajecie się do pokoju zwierzeń! Czas... start! Zaczęli jeść i wąchać. Sierra i Muriel już w 9 sekundzie zjadły całe dania. Thomas połowę, a Patrick i Severin tylko odrobinę. '''Szef: '''Dobra, udać się do pokoju... PO KOLEI! '''Szef: Danie nr 1 to makaron z tuńczykiem :P Patrick: Rozpoznałem makaron, a tego drugiego nie... Jednak wydaje mi się, że to był chyba tuńczyk. (palm) Nie wiem... Makaron z tuńczykiem? xD Patrick - 1p. Sierra: To było nawet całkiem dobrze. Szef się spisał <3 To był makaron z tuńczykiem oczywiście ;D Sierra - 1p. Muriel: Jak jem to nie myślę :P To wyzwanie bardzo mi nie pasuje! Gdybyśmy testowali tylko rodzaje czekolady to pewnie bym coś wiedziała... Chyba była do pasta z dzika. Muriel - 0p. Severin: Tak musi pachnieć tylko tuńczyk + w dodatku przyrządzony wyśmienicie! Makaron z tuńczykiem był Ok Severin 1p. Thomas: Nie wiem czemu to właśnie on musiał dziś to prowadzić... Nie dość, że nic się nie dzieje to jeszcze nie mam okazji się na Patricku odegrać za to co było rano... Głupi program! Strzelał... gulasz z makaronem :P Thomas - 0p. Szef: '''Zapraszam na drugie danie! ;D '''Thomas: '''Ja jebię... Myślałem, że przerwa będzie -.- '''Sierra: '''Jak fajnie! Już nie mogę się doczekać <3 Danie nr 2 Szef rozdawał uczestnikom kolejne danie. '''Szef: '''10 sekund... Start! Patrick z apetytem jadł danie nr 2. Sierra już obgryzała kości. Muriel się delektowała jedzeniem. Severin raz podotykał i wziął jeden kawałek kończąc na tym. Thomas już po pierwszym zapachu podniósł kciuk do góry i zajadał się daniem. '''Szef: '''Koniec czasu! Teraz powiedzcie w wychodku co jedliście ;D '''Szef: Danie nr 2 to pieczony indyk... Ciekawe czy rozpoznali xDDD Patrick: Thomas był frajerem, bo mówił o mnie, że nie rozpoznam kurczaka i co!? To był kurczak, a ty Thomas musisz mi przyznać rację! ;D Patrick - 1/2 Sierra: Trochę za szybko jem, ale chyba wbiło mi się do głowy, że wygrywa ten, co pierwszy zje xDDD Ale pieczony indyk był tego wart <3 Sierra - 2/2 Muriel: Szefie, jest pan wspaniałym kucharzem i jeszcze wspanialszym człowiekiem! Tworzylibyśmy wspaniałą parę <3 Ja bym sprzątała, ty byś gotował i opierdalał dzieciaki, a wieczorem obejrzelibyśmy se fajny serial lub mecz ;D Pieczony indyk! :) Muriel - 1/2 Severin: Wiedziałem, że to jest coś pieczystego, więc podotykałem trochę, by mieć obraz tego - Pieczony indyk :) Severin - 2/2 Thomas: Już kurde po zapachu wiedziałem, że to pieczony indyk! Ach, zapachniało mi domem i prawie się popłakałem... :) JEŚLI KTOŚ ROZPOWIE TO CO POWIEDZIAŁEM JEST TRUPEM! No, jeszcze trzy dania i wolne. Thomas - 1/2 Patrick: '''To kurczaku nie mam już siły jeść :/ Thomas kopnął Patricka. '''Thomas: '''Po indyku matole! I wiedziałem, że nie rozróżnisz kurczaka xDDDDDDD '''Patrick: '''Aua! '''Muriel: '''Jakaś zupa na popitkę, by się przydała :) '''Szef: '''Trzecie danie już idzie! Danie nr 3 Uczestnicy szybko zakryli oczy opaską. Szef rozdawał uczestnikom kolejne danie. '''Szef: '''10 sekund... Start! Patrick z zadowoleniem kręcił głową i jadł zupę. Sierra już całą zjadła. Muriel z obojętnością ją jadła dalej. Severin wziął łyżkę zupy po czym zaczął rozmyślać. Thomas po jednym łyku zupy się skrzywił i wyrzucił swoją miskę ze stołu. '''Szef: '''DO KIBLA! Uciekli do kibla, a Szef zaczął sprzątać po Thomasie. '''Szef: '''Zniszczył mi humor! Połamał miotłę. '''Szef: Danie nr 3 - Zupa dyniowa na popitkę :P Patrick: Poczułem mocno dynię i to była zupa, więc zupa dyniowa pewnie xD Patrick - 2/3 Sierra: To byłaby idealna zupa na halloween! :) Musiałabym poprosić Szefa o przepis, by wyszła świetnie ta zupa dyniowa <3 Sierra - 3/3 Muriel: Zupa, jak zupa... ciężko jest się czymś takim najeść xD Jednak Szef dobrze przyrządził tą zupę dyniową, więc nadal chciałabym go na męża xD Muriel - 2/3 Severin: Zupa dyniowa to była. Nawet nie była taka zła, bo wcześniej miałem do niej uprzedzenia xD Severin - 3/3 Thomas: To było nie do przetrawienia... Nienawidzę dyni... w ogóle nienawidzę Halloween zacznijmy od tego! NIGDY WIĘCEJ ZUPY DYNIOWEJ! Thomas - 2/3 Severin: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać następnego dania :) '''Sierra: '''Chyba teraz będzie deser :D Albo nie... deser zawsze jest na końcu. '''Severin: '''Dokładnie! '''Thomas: '''Byle tylko było coś zbliżonego do dania drugiego niż do trzeciego :P '''Szef: '''Głodni!? ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''No! Danie nr 4 Szef rozdawał uczestnikom kolejne danie. '''Szef: '''10 sekund... Start! Patrick wziął kawałek coś zaczął sobie przypominać. Sierra ze smakiem zjadła zjadła to co było na talerzu, aż Szef był zaskoczony. Muriel wsunęła całe takie za jednym razem. Potem chcąc jeść dalej poczuła, że na talerzu nic więcej nie ma i wzruszyła ramionami. Severin wziął gryza dania nr 4 i raz powąchał. Thomas po jednym kęsie zacisnął pięść. '''Szef: '''Dajecie kulinarni wariaci :P '''Szef: Danie nr 4 - Jajka zapiekane w ziemniakach. Może tu ich zaskoczę? I niech se Muriel nie myśli, by ze mną chodzić. Nie ze mną te numery ;D Patrick: Pamiętam to. Chyba nawet ostatnio to jadłem i było spoko... jajka zapiekane w ziemniakach. Patrick - 3/4 Sierra: Kolejne dobre danie! Pamiętacie, by Szef kiedyś zrobił tyle przepysznych dań co dziś? :) Ja niezbyt xD Jajka zapiekane w ziemniakach, mniam! Sierra - 4/4 Muriel: Nie wiem, to było dziwne i słabe, że nawet nie poczułam smaku, więc nie wiem >( Muriel - 2/4 Severin: Bardzo, bardzo dobre to było! Wyrazy uznania do Szefa! To były... jajka zapiekane w ziemniakach. ''' Severin - 4/4 '''Thomas: Szlag, by to... coś z jajkiem! Popsuli mi już smak po 2 danie... -.- (przywalił w ścianę) Thomas - 2/4 Thomas: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że Sierra miała rację. '''Sierra: '''To tylko moje przepuszczenia. :) Miło, jak okażą się prawdziwe. '''Szef: '''I na koniec... deser! '''Uczestnicy: '''A JEDNAK! <3 Danie nr 5 Uczestnicy szybko zakryli oczy opaską. Szef rozdawał uczestnikom kolejne danie. '''Szef: '''10 sekund... Start! Wszyscy zaczęli się zajadać deserem. Sierra i Muriel skończyły przed czasem. Patrick i Thomas zjedli większość, a Severin zjadł połowę deseru. '''Szef: '''Dobra! Do pokoju zwierzeń marsz! Udali się tam. '''Szef: Ostatnie danie to... Tiramisu! Patrick: Ta, bardzo dobre. To oczywiste, że to tiramisu. Oby Thomas nie zgadł! (zaczął się modlić i nagle strzelił piorun) CO!? WIEM, ŻE MNIE NIENAWIDZISZ, ALE WYSŁUCHAJ MNIE TERAZ! -.-''' Patrick - '''4/5 Sierra: I uczta zakończona przepysznym deserem - Tiramisu <3 Chciałabym więcej takich wyzwań :) Sierra - 5/5 Muriel: Uwielbiam desery! Ten też pamiętam, że jadłam, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jego nazwy... CHWILA! Może to leciało tak... Tira... Tira... Tirasanu? :) Muriel - 2/2 Severin: No... To musiałem trochę pojeść, bo nie mogłem rozpoznać xD A to przecież jest Tiramisu! Severin - 5/5 Thomas: Znowu mi się przypomniał dom. :P Tiramisu wciąż trzyma ten poziom, a raczej... Szefowi nieźle wyszedł! :P Thomas - 3/5 Uczestnicy popatrzyli na tablicę wyników: 1. Sierra / Severin (5/5) 3. Patrick (4/5) 4. Thomas (3/5) 5. Muriel (2/5) Szef: '''Tak się prezentują wyniki! Brawa zwycięzcom, współczuję wyeliminowanej :( '''Patrick: '''Ha! Jestem lepszy od Thomasa!!! :D '''Thomas: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy :P Patrick zaczął uciekać, a Thomas do gonił. '''Severin: '''Kurczę! Nie mogę uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu! :D Udało mi się znowu wygrać <3 '''Muriel: '''Nie cieszysz się? '''Sierra: '''Niezbyt, bo odpadasz i zostanę sama :/ '''Muriel: '''Głowa do góry dziewczyna! Każdy musi odpaść, bo to nieuniknione. Dasz radę, bo już nieraz to pokazałam i pokonasz tą trójkę facetów! :P '''Sierra: '''Nie zawiodę pani :) Powodzenia i miłego czytania mojego odcinka ;) '''Muriel: '''Wrócę do domu i biorę się za czytanie. :) Pożegnały się, po czym Muriel udała się gdzieś indziej niż do armaty. '''Szef: '''A ty dokąd Muriel?! '''Muriel: '''Nie opuszczę programu armatą kochany! Wracam do domu jachtem! ;D Udała się do jachtu. '''Szef: '''Ona nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać :) '''Chris: '''Czy ja się przesłyszałem!? :D '''Szef: '''RANY! Chris, wróciłeś! Ja miałem na myśli tą syberyjską pogodę xDDDD '''Chris: '''Jasne (please) Pożegnaliśmy Muriel, a ja wybroniłem się w sądzie <3 A co czeka nas następnym razem? Przekonacie się w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu